I Shouldn't Have Made One
by Disposable Camera
Summary: What Do you get when you cross the characters of PH and Facebook together? Madness. First fanfic I have ever wrote in the history of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me, or there would be more...stuff. Hehehe.

Gilbert sat down and logged onto the computer. He only went on for a few minutes to check certain things before logging off and going about his way. As he finished, he paused for a second before opening a new tab. Oz had pressured him to make a Facebook a few days ago. At first, he thought It was a good idea since he was always off doing things that prevented him from talking with Oz and...well just basically Oz. Unfortunately, word got out and now everyone was annoying him even more than before. This time, it was on the _Internet. _Gilbert typed in his information, logged on, and saw the contents of his home page.

**Vincent Nightray **is listed as in a relationship

30 minutes ago · Comment · 45 Likes

**Gilbert Nightray**► **Vincent Nightray:**Don't even think that I'll accept that.

5 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray**► **Gilbert Nightray: **Tsk Tsk brother. U can't even take a joke ;D

5 minutes ago · Comment · 3 Likes

**Oz Vessalius** LOL! Congrats Giiilll lolrofl 3

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Xerxes "Kevin" Break **You two are so twisted. Looks like I got the job done :) Hehehe

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **Break, STFU.

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elliot Nightray **What. The. Hell. YOU SICK MEN. WAIT UNTIL "OUR" PARENTS SEE THIS.

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray **Awww poor Elliot feels left out. It's okaayy, I still luv u.

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elliot Nightray **FUCK OFF VINCENT.

1 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray** Sigh.

30 seconds ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

First fanfic Like I said xD I got the Idea from one of **Mister Melancholy's **drabbles over In the Kuroshitsuji area.

Review If you like. I might do another one, but It all depends on how the first chapter goes. c: Maybe a little Oz/Gil? Nerherherher


	2. Chapter 2

Woah people actually read the first chapter! GASP. Some even...reviewed! O: Thanks to **Yami's Guardian**, **Yaoi-girl38**, and **Yuffie **for being the fist people EVAR to review any story of mine. Special thanks to Yuffie for giving me an idea. ;D I'll try and incorporate it sometime soon

**Hearts belong Pandora me to doesn't. **

.

.

.

*_clack clack clack*_

**Oz Vessalius ► Gilbert Nightray **LOL HAY GIIIILLL!11!1!

15 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray ► Oz Vessalius **Hello Oz.

15 minutes ago· Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius ► Gilbert Nightray **HAAYYY C'MON OVER AND PLAAYY!1!

15 minutes ago· comment · 3 Likes

**Xerxes "Kevin" Break **This sounds rather intriguing. ;)

14 minutes ago · Comment · 19 Likes

**Alice "Rabbit" Kanin **OZ! How dare you not invite me too! Be prepared for your ass to meet my foot once I get there.

13 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **NOOO ALICE DUN HURT ME DDDD:

13 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **Good God. Do you guys have nothing else to do? And Oz, sorry, I already have things to do.

11 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray **As In he's going to be doing me ;DDDD

11 minutes ago · Comment · 34 Likes

**Gilbert Nightray **What the hell?

10 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **DDDDDD: GIIL I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEEENDS /3

10 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **THINKS GIL IS A BUTT DX HE WON'T COME PLAY WITH ME. HE HATES MEEEEEE ))):

8 minutes ago · Comment · 28 Likes

**Elliot Nightray **No one cares.

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **ELLIOT WHY ARE U SO MEAN TO MEE? DDDDD:

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **Shut up Elliot. Oz, please understand that I have errands to run. It doesn't mean I hate you.

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **WHATEVR, U ARE STILL A BUTT. DXXXX DON'T TLK TO ME

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **Oz!

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alice "Rabbit" Kanin **Oi! Stop ignoring me!

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **...Fine! Oz, I'll come over...

1 minute ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **YAAAAAAYYY!1! NOW I DON'T HAFTA SCATTER CATS ALL OVER UR PROPERTY TONIGHT C:

29 seconds ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **OZ!

18 seconds ago · Comment · Like

**Xerxes "Kevin" Break **Lol pushover.

10 seconds ago · Comment · Like

It's just another day for poor ol' Gilbert.

.

.

.

Hehe poor Gil. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I would like to apologize to all you guys for not updating in so long. I'd also like to thank all of you who reviewed. Dx I had the outline for this chapter all set and done. Then, my parents jumped out with this surprise vacation where there was no Internet. Then with school starting for me next week, I had tons to do. Again, very Sorry! OTL

Hopefully, I'll be updating once a week. School, shmool. I'll be procrastinating either way Hehehehe :3 might as well make it productive.

For the couple of you who still have the heart to stay and read this, I give you the 3rd Chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: pshah, I totally own Pandora Hearts -sarcasm- **

.

.

.

Gilbert just sat there staring at the monitor. He stayed like that for about a good 15 minutes. Who knew he could stay so still? Even though he seemed composed, inside his mind a million thoughts were buzzing around his now aching head.

Surprisingly, they weren't all about a certain blonde haired boy. Instead, they all centered around a red eyed white haired freak. Him, and a certain photo that was posted online for everyone to see.

Gilbert sighed and rubbed his forehead. To be truthful, the whole fiasco wasn't even a big deal. It wasn't his fault that Alice had decided she wanted the chicken leg Gilbert had in his own hand. It also wasn't his fault that she launched herself onto him, causing both to crash to the floor. Gilbert thought he would only suffer a minor backache and swift kick to the head. Apparently, that wasn't the case anymore.

Break, the sly perverted man that he is, caught the moment on his camera. Not only that, he decided to do a little editing to the photo, making it MUCH worse. Gilbert turned red at the very thought of it. He knew chaos would ensue once the cursed photo was posted on Facebook.

Gilbert could nothing but sigh again as he scrolled down the page.

**Alice "Rabbit" Kanin **What is this shit? Oi! You better have an explanation for this, Idiot!

30 minutes ago· Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **OMG WHAT THE HECKS?1!11THIS IS SO SAUCY LOLOLOLOL

28 minutes ago · Comment · 12 Likes

**Oz Vessalius **WAIT...

28 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **GIIIIIIILLLLLL! HOW CUD U DO THIS?1?1?1?1?1/1?

28 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray **My thoughts exactly ):

27 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Eliot Nightray -**comment removed for inappropriate use of language-

24 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Reo Watanabe **Please excuse Eliot's hasty remark.

23 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Eliot Nightray **Fuck Facebook and it's censoring. Gilbert, you have some serious shit going on in your head.

23 minutes ago · Comment · 3 Likes

**Sharon Reinsworth **My, My. Gilbert, that is no way to treat a lady. You have to be more subtle when coming on to a girl. Have my books taught you nothing?

21 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alice "Rabbit" Kanin **W-What? If that...thing! ever touches me again, I promise to kick him where the sun don't shine!

20 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray **When he's with me, It's always sunny down there ;D

20 minutes ago · Comment · 45 Likes

**Sharon Reinsworth **Alice! How are you ever going to get a man if you don't even respect him?

18 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray** Why would he even respect a woman if he's only interested in hot sexy men like me ;)

17 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Xerxes"Kevin"Break **No need to over exaggerate dipwad. It's obvious Gilbert has a thing for Alice. The proof is right here.

14 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **GIIILLLL! DDD: I THGHT U HATED ALICEEEEEE!1!

14 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alice "Rabbit"Kanin **Well I sure hate him. Trying to feel me up. I ain't Oz! Dumbass.

13 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray **D: You feel Oz up but not me? YOU ARE A HORRIBLE BROTHER!

12 minutes ago · Comment · 8 Likes

**Oz Vessalius **ALIIIIIIIICCCEEE! THT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRETTTT!11! DDDD:

12 minutes ago · Comment · 45 Likes

**Eliot Nightray **What. The. Fuck.

9 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **Damn it you guys! Stop spamming me! Break, delete this photo now!

9 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Xerxes "Kevin"Break **And why should I, may I ask?

8 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **If you don't delete this photo in the next 30 SECONDS so help me I will...

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Vincent Nightray **Fuck you so hard you'll be singing falsetto? O: count me in!

6 minutes ago · Comment · 23 Likes

**Gilbert Nightray **!

5 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Oz Vessalius **GIIIIL U R SO NASTY AND GROSS!1111!1

5 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alice "Rabbit"Kanin **Why is this photo still up? Someone reeeeally doesn't wanna have kids.

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Gilbert Nightray **BREAK!

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Xerxes "Kevin" Break **Fiiine. It was fun while it lasted.

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

"...I really need to stop using the internet"

.

.

.

Lolz. Who else has had that problem with that one photo that somehow made its way onto the web? -raises hand- x3 I know that facebook doesn't really remove comments for language, but I guess it fit in this case.

Also, for the people wondering as to what the heck Alice's Last name is, It's Swedish for Rabbit. I thought it would be weird having Rabbit as the last name, but since I have no imagination, I changed it to another language. YEEEEEEAAAHH BREAKING DA RUUUULES! -puts on shades-

Dx


End file.
